Harry Potter and the Winter Heart
by changeofheart505
Summary: Harry has an odd dream. A poem, about the four seasons. But it's the last few lines that gets him wondering. Voldemort has a brand new weapon in his hands. A young girl with the Heart of Winter. But why does she seem so familiar to Harry? And what about the trio who join him in trying to figure out the prophecy? Fem!Jack.
1. Prologue

_For every light,_

_shining upon the summer's eve,_

_a new set of wings,_

_grow upon the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve._

_Wish for thy mother,_

_thy father,_

_and kin,_

_for in spring,_

_all life comes out from within._

_Learn to make chance,_

_not lies,_

_nor troubles._

_For autumn's harvest,_

_may come from the grime and rubble._

_At last,_

_every story needs an end._

_But without one,_

_the others will fall._

_Who would have thought winter,_

_was the most powerful of all..._

* * *

Harry gasped as he awoke. He had no idea why, but it felt as if someone had just been taken from him. Someone he never met, but was still close to him

**Kura: Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Summer, Autumn and Spring

Chapter 1: Summer, Autumn and Spring arrive at Hogwarts

"Mr. Potter, can we help you?" Professor McGonnagal asked when Harry approached the professors table at the great hall.

"I was wondering... where there any new students coming..."

"Actually yes, three girls."

"Did any of them have white hair?"

"No. Why?"

"I had a dream...about the seasons and about winter being the most-"

"I was afraid of this... it's time." Dumbledore said.

The doors opened and three girls walked in. The girl in the center was a brunette with a prosthetic leg. She had an odd looking medallion around her neck. The girl on her left had wild red hair and bow on slung over her shoulders. A quiver of arrows hung around her waist. The girl on her right had ridiculously long blond hair in a braid that ended at her ankles.

"Joining the Gryffindor fifth year class, Merida DunBroch," Dumdledore gestured for the redheaded girl, who made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Joining the Hufflepuff fourth year, Rapunzel Corona," the long haired blond walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"And joining the Ravenclaw fifth year, Hicca Dragonia Haddock III." The brunette. If you looked closely enough, her necklace moved on its own.

Harry looked at the three girls. He walked over to Merida and patted her shoulder. Merida, who was in the middle of taking a bite out of her haggis, looked up at him, "What?"

"_Who would have thought winter, was the most powerful of all..." _he whispered in her ear. Merida choked on her haggis, and shot Rapunzel and Hicca a look. She nudged her head over, telling them to go outside. She turned back to Harry.

"Come with me." She took hold of his hand and dragged him outside. Once they met up with Hicca and Rapunzel, she let go and glared at him, "how did ye know that?"

"A dream. Um... the whole thing was... uh... I remember now.

_For every light,_

_shining upon the summer's eve,_

_a new set of wings,_

_grow upon the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve._

_Wish for thy mother,_

_thy father,_

_and kin,_

_for in spring,_

_all life comes out from within._

_Learn to make chance,_

_not lies,_

_nor troubles._

_For autumn's harvest,_

_may come from the grime and rubble._

_At last,_

_every story needs an end._

_But without one,_

_the others will fall._

_Who would have thought winter,_

_was the most powerful of all..._

But I swear, I don't know what it means!"

"It means..." Rapunzel muttered, "That Jack's in more danger than we thought."

"Who's Jack?"

Hicca, Merida and Rapunzel all shared a look before turning back to Harry;

"Our sister."

**Kura: Originally, I was aiming for Yuri!Jackunzel and Yuri!Mericcup, but I changed my mind, and now, they're sisters! Spiritualy that is. Explanations next chapter! **

**Sakura: Review, and if you want to know the pairings... you'll find out soon. **


	3. Chapter 2: Pained Cry

**Kura: So this chapter is set off is in Jack's point of view. And, instead of becoming Jack Frost when she is a teen, she is revived as a child. Same with Hicca, Merida and Punzie.**

**Sakura: This chapter, is also pretty short, but it does have impact on future ones. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Pained Cry

_I was always kept in darkness._

_A prisoner since childhood. _

_They said they wanted to help me..._

_lies, all lies. _

_I want my mother..._

_my sisters..._

_I want to get out of here..._

_Why? Why me? Why?Why?!WHY?! I can't stand it any longer..._

_please..._

_someone please..._

_help me..._

_help me..._

_anyone, please..._

_please..._

_no..._

_please, no more..._

_no..._

_no..._

_somebody..._

_anybody..._

_please..._

_please..._

_please..._

_I'm begging you..._

_please..._

_please..._

_anyone..._

_please..._

_PLEASE!_

_HELP MEEEEE! _

**Kura: That's that. Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Remembering part 1

_Hicca narrating_

**Memories**

Chapter 3: Remembering part 1

"Wait," Harry held a hand up, "your sister? You don't look related at all!"

"Harry," Rapunzel sighed, "when we were humans, we were born in different tikes. Hicca is the eldest because she was born in the Viking Era, Merida was born a few hundreds years later in Scotland. I was born in the 1500s and Jack is from Colonial America, being born a few years before the Revolutionary War."

Harry nodded slowly, "The how are you sisters?"

Hicca stepped up. "That's better seen than explained." With that, the foursome was consumed by a swirl of plants, leaves and earth.

_You see Harry, because we're seasons, we need to learn yo control our powers, so when we get chosen, we become children Our powers grow stronger, but by the time another came by, we had returned to age in which we were chosen... _

**A woman with earth brown hair approached the trio of girls. One a brunette, the other a redhead and the last a blond. **

**"Mother!" The blond cried. **

**The other two smiled and greeted the woman as well. **

**"Our final season has arrived." She said. **

**The redhead tossed her arms up in exasperation, "FINALLY! WE GET OUR BLOODY WINTER SPIRIT!" **

**"Merida." **

**The redhead blushed and muttered and apology. **

**The woman nodded, "Come out little one...I want you to meet your sisters..." A small girl, about the age of four or five, came out from behind her long skirt. She had really pale skin tinted with pale blue, her eyes an icy blue and her hair snow white. "This is Jack Frost...Jack, they are your sisters. Hicca Dragonia Haddock, Merida DunBroch and Rapunzel Corona."**

**Rapunzel kneeled before the small girl.**

**"Hi, I'm Rapunzel." She smiled and the smaller girl smiled back. Her teeth white as snow.**

**"Jack!"**

**"I'm Hicca, and see over there," Hicca pointed towards...**

**a...**

**dragon?**

**"That's my dragon, Toothless."**

**At his name being said, Toothless looked up. He saw Jack and quickly ran up to the small girl, who shrieked and ran off, the dragon running after her in what now seemed to be a game of tag.**

**Rapunzel giggled and ran after them as well.**

**"Take care of her." The woman smiled and left.**

**Hicca and Merida sat down and watched as Jack, Rapunzel and Toothless ran around and around.**

**"Are you happy?" Hicca asked Merida.**

**"Aye," was her responce, "there's balance again. Punzie can bring in more new life, I can make warmer days, and ye don't have to worry about over harvesting."**

_Everything seemed perfect. Jack's powers would burst sometimes, but we did everything we could to make sure she could master them._

_A year later..._

_a year later she was taken from us._

**Jack, who was know about five or six, laughed as she ran after Toothless. She had warmed up to the dragon rather quickly.**

**Rapunzel, Merida and Hicca smiled as they followed the smaller girl and dragon, making sure they didn't get too far.**

**"She's so cute!" Rapunzel said.**

**Merida and Hicca chuckled when a scream and roar filled the air.**

**'JACK!' They all thought and ran towards the direction the girl and dragon had run off.**

**Hicca saw Toothless. His back was to her and he was in attack mode.**

**"TOOTHLESS!"**

**The dragon turned and saw Hicca. She, Merida and Rapunzel ran over to him and what they saw angered them.**

**Jack was squirming in the arms of a man they had never met in person, but knew well enough who he was.**

**"Pitch..." Merida growled.**

**Pitch sneered at them and looked down at the sobbing child in his arms.**

**He didn't even utter a word as he let the shadows consume him and Jack.**

_Things changed since that day._

_We tracked them down for years and now..._

"He's partnered with someone," Rapunzel said, "and they plan to use Jack to bring nothing but cold and darkness."

* * *

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
